The Butler Bros: Book 1: Slow and Steady
by than996
Summary: Chrisbutler2765 and Than996 continue their hunt for Steve, and run into someone unexpected.


Minecraft: The Butler Bros Book 1: Slow and Steady

Introduction

TOO BAD! I know you thought we would focus on Butcher and the villagers! Nope! We're going to read about me and my bro stopping Steve! Enjoy, or...not?

Chapter 1

'Are we there yet? Than996 asked Chrisbutler2765, a millon times, exactly. 'NO, THAN! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!' Than looked down, then back at Chris. How 'bout now?' 'NOOOOOO! Now just lay back and ENJOY THE TRIP!' Than sighed, then gasped. Chris narrowed his eyes. 'We're here, Deadly Forest. Come on.' Than gulped. They walked through. 'Be careful. Chris said after lighting a torch. I've heard rumors that slimes inhabit this area, also creepers. Also Steve could have... Than996 stepped over a line and a net enveloped the two. Could have laid traps.' Chris sighed. 'Sorry, Than smiled. Thought that was just a line, not a tripwire. How are we gonna get out of this trap?' He asked. 'Like this!' Chris swung his sword and broke the net. The two miners fell to the ground. 'Ow. Than groaned, running to catch up with his bro. Cut the rope, (Reference!) why didn't I think of that?' 'Because you didn't. Chris said, lighting a torch and shining light into a cave. C'mon, I think Steve went in here.' They walked inside. Suddenly something kicked Chris in the face and he stumbled to the floor. 'Than! ARM YOURSELF!' 'HEY! The stranger called out. You're not a zombie!' 'No, we aren't! Than996 said. Come out!' Suddenly a young miner with blonde hair, torch and pickaxe came out. He had green eyes, a green shirt that said MINER IN TRAINING, and red pants. 'I'm sorry, sometimes zombies ambush this cave.' 'I am Chrisbutler2765 and this is my bro, Than996.' The young miner looked shocked. 'Are you "the" Chrisbutler2765 and Than996?' Chris looked at Than996. 'What is your name, miner?' 'Chad, sir! I've heard all about you guys! You set the villagers free and defeated Herobrine!' 'What's your story, Chad?' Than asked. 'Well, when Herobrine took over Pickaxe Village, we were put to work. Then some of us refused to work, and were thrown in prison. I escaped and fled into the forest. Herobrine must have been looking for me, because some zombies searched the cave. I tackled and slaughtered them.' Chris looked out to the sky and clenched his teeth. 'We must stop Steve. He clenched a fist. No matter the cost.'

Chapter 2

Steve trecked through the desert. Ah! Finally! An old miner tomb! With his piece of Obsidian, he could resurrect dead miners. And no one could stop him.

'C'mon! Chad, Than! The desert! Let's move!' Chad blinked and groaned. 'Do we have ta, boss? C'mon, just a few hours... He fell back asleep, just to be kicked awake by Chrisbutler2765. 'GET UP! We're moving out to the desert!'

They were sweating. 'How much FARTHER?!' Chad asked, almost ready to collapse. 'We're almost there!' Suddenly black clouds moved in. 'No.' Chris muttered and ran, Chad and Than trailing him. Suddenly, over a dune, they saw tombs. Steve glanced at them and jumped. His scars had grown bigger, circling his eye. He grinned. 'You found me! Good job! Oh, and I see you found a new recruit! But, you still can't stop me! The obsidian is in place!' He withdrew from his inventory an iron sword and pickaxe. He just became dangerous foe #1. Steve jumped and slashed at Chris. They engaged in a lock. 'THAN! CHAD! Chrisbutler2765 yelled. GO STOP THAT OBSIDIAN!' Steve kicked him and jumped back on the platform. 'It's too late! And to keep them occupied...LET THE SPIRIT OF ISRAPHEL RISE FROM THE DEPTHS!' Suddenly the white creeper appeared and fired a slew of arrows towards Than and Chad. Than tackled him as a whole wave of zombie miners rose up from the sand. 'Newbie! Take out the zombies! Israphel's mine!' Chris jumped at Steve, Than jumped at Israphel, and Chad hurled himself at the zombies.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Author's note: This story was TOO SHORT! It shouldn't even be CALLED a book! I'll make up for it with lots of action in the next book! I PROMISE!


End file.
